Kindness
by karilovya101
Summary: Tomoyo and Toya decide to have lunch together one Sunday afternoon. What's the reason for Toya calling Tomoyo out? R&R please and thank you.


**Karilovya101-** I thought it would be fun to write a fanfiction on these two. No, it's not a romance, however, if you wish to see it that way then by all means. Personally, Tomoyo is my favorite character in Cardcaptor Sakura. I adore Sakura and Syoaran too, but I relate to Tomoyo more so than I do with Sakura, except for the being in love with your best friend bit (LOL). One thing to note about this story is that I am basing this story almost entirely from the manga and maybe a little from the anime, but mainly the manga. Thank you and R&R please!

Note: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and the characters. I do own this story, however.

* * *

It had been about 4 years since Sakura and Syoaran officially became a couple. Now, we are in our first year of high school and a lot has changed and a lot hasn't all at the same time. I found myself becoming busier with my extracurricular activities. Now that I was not only in the choir as a class, but I was in their club and I am the treasurer in the student council. I tend to take quite a lot of hard classes.

Sakura always tells me I need to take a breather and relax once in a while. I can see what she means because even though I do so much for school, I also will design more clothing for Sakura. Lately, I even design clothing for Syoaran and even Rika. Rika usually asks for me to though and she always tells me exactly what she wants. Usually she asks when she needs an outfit for her dates. I always ask who the lucky man is but she would just smile and say in time she will say who, but for now she'd rather keep it a secret. Honestly, I can appreciate that especially since she never questions me about my feelings for Sakura.

Anyway, it's not just Sakura that tells me to lighten my schedule, even Syoaran says so. I have to admit I can understand why Sakura is in love with Syoaran. He's a great guy and he knows what he wants in life. I've also found myself in the last couple years becoming closer with him as a friend. I consider him now to be equally important to me as Sakura is except for the small detail of my love for Sakura being romantic. Syoaran actually knows about it. We had actually talked about it a couple months ago. I was amazed at how long he had known and that it had been fairly obvious at least in his eyes. I'm glad though that he didn't seem to mind my feelings and that he said he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with me just because of this. Though he was worried that I was heartbroken and I had told him that I wasn't. Sakura is happy with him and that's all I need to know and see. Yes, I love her, but I am fully aware that she only loves me as a friend. That's okay with me. I can't deny that it doesn't hurt, but letting it get to me would make me become incredibly pessimistic on life.

Today happened to be a Sunday, so that meant no school. I was actually quite thankful for the weekend since I am able to have a breather on these days. I was glad to have a day off. I was going to meet up with Sakura, however, she happened to have promised to go on a date with Syoaran this day. That's fine. It's not like I can hog Sakura and besides I get to spend quite a lot of time with her. Today, I am actually going to meet up with Toya. This is actually quite new since he was the one that asked to meet me today. Usually, he would say he's going to bring Yukito too, but he had said he wanted to have lunch with just me. I have to admit I'm fairly excited after all, I don't get to hang out with Toya all that often especially when it's just the two of us. It's refreshing to hang out with someone you don't get to often. Of course, I've known Toya for almost my entire life and there's no doubt in my mind that my relationship with him is very comfortable. He's like my brother. He's great person although he tends to be overprotective.

"Tomoyo!" I look up from my seat outside on patio at the café we decided on. I waved to him so that he knew I heard and see him.

"Hello Toya-kun, it's good to see you." I said smiling up to him as he walked up.

"It's good to see you too. Have you ordered yet?" I shook my head.

"Good, at least I'm not too late."

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked. I was curious since he did ask me to come here last night, quite last minute.

"Hmm, I just thought I'd ask how things are going. I've heard from Sakura how busy you are."

"Ah, yeah, I'm sure she has. She tends to worry." I chuckled and he smiled too.

As he nodded he said, "that's true. Well, can't say I blame her. You are her best friend since what? Second grade? Is that right?"

"Yes, I believe so." _My, it really has been that long,_ I thought to myself.

"God, I'm getting old." I laughed at that. He's not wrong. Toya is seven years older.

"Yes, but you're aging very well." I winked at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"So, Tomoyo, how are things going dating-wise? Any guys I need to bugger off you?" He asked.

"Oh, well, no. There's no one really."

"Hmm, I see darn. Sakura now has Syoaran so I don't have to worry so much anymore but you don't have a brother so I worry." I smiled at how sweet he was being. It's true Syoaran and Toya have started to get along in their own way. They still glare and fight each other, but at the end of the day they are quite good to each other. As I said this, we ordered our food as well.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not too interested in dating at this time anyway. I need to concentrate on school and go to a good college."

"You're already thinking of college?!"

"Yes."

"But, but, you still have so much time to just goof off a bit. Tomoyo, you need to relax a little. Yes, college is important and so are the entrance exams, but you need to concentrate on yourself too." Smiling I thought, _he's not wrong, I just have made myself so busy._

"It's not that I disagree, its just that I consider this apart of c=being considerate to myself. I've been doing great psychologically. No problems really. I get stressed out once in a while, but nothing but a good cup of tea and a piece of cake will do the trick to calm me down."

"Yeah, well, as long as you're alright. I'll take that." I nodded and took that statement gratefully. Toya is a kind man and its not wonder Sakura takes after some of his traits. They are such a kind and gentle family, the Kinomoto's.

"I appreciate that."

"There's one thing I do want to talk about though." Toya said this seriously I looked up from my plate of food. I was looking at him quizzically asking him to keep going.

"Its about Sakura actually, well mainly you. It's something I have noticed over the years and I thought to confirm it with you." I knew where this was going. I had figured Toya knew about my feelings for Sakura. He is her brother and he is quite keen on zeroing in on people who have taken a particular liking towards her.

"I can only guess what it could be."

"Yes, well, anyway, you love her don't you?" I smiled and just mutely nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry."

"What's the sorry for? There's no need for that." Smiling, I then added, "Sakura is happy and that's all I can ever hope for. Besides, Syoaran is great to her and that makes things so much better."

"Really? Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you too. If you ever need a 'brother' to talk to, just know that I am there for you. I hope you meet someone knew who will be good to you as well. You do deserve that too."

"Thank you, Toya. That means a lot to me. Thank you also for worrying about me. I'm doing fine. It does hurt once in a while, but you're right. I do hope to meet another someday. Who knows, maybe I'll be surprised by whom."

"That's a good point. Well, I'm going to get the tab and head back to work. Don't worry, this lunch is on me after all I can't have my second sister worrying about money." He winked to me. We both got up said our goodbyes. Toya even hugged me tightly and let go to leave. I smiled at his retreating figure. I hope this happens more often. It was good to talk with Toya. He can be surprisingly observant towards others emotions. I called my driver to head back home. I do have lots of homework to do, so it'll be good to get a head start.

* * *

 **Karilovya101-** There you go! I hope you like this story. I know it's a bit short, but I didn't want to add unnecessary dialogue that wouldn't be important. Honestly, there isn't really much of a plot, but I really like how this turned out. There are a few kinks to fix and my grammar is definitely not perfect. Anyway, I hope that the characters where not too out of character. I tried my best to keep their personalities, but I figured that these two would act slightly different around each other than the others. We don't get to see these two interact much so I honestly don't know how they really act towards one another besides being cordial.

Anyway, thank you and please R&R! It will be very helpful for me.


End file.
